Various proposals have been made heretofore for sunshades and particularly various types of head gear specially designed and proportioned to shield the user's head from sunrays while at the beach or enjoying sunbathing. Typical prior designs intended for such purposes are shown in the U.S. Patent to Halstead No. 567,234; Wittcoff No. 2,147,872; Gallowhur No. 2,391,059; Robinson No. 3,245,083; Casamassima No. 3,651,847; and Hovhannessian No. 4,157,592. However, these prior designs are subject to various shortcomings and disadvantages avoided by my invention. These include unnecessary complexity, numerous parts requiring a series of assembly operations, excessive weight and bulk and, for the most part, lack of provision for any other purpose and particularly provision for stowing and transporting personal items and articles useful for personal convenience while away from home on an outing to enjoy the sun.